


Cabin Fever

by ThatOneKidd



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Too much fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKidd/pseuds/ThatOneKidd
Summary: What happens when Waverly, Nicole, Wynonna, and Xavier are away together for for a couple days?





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as the smaller girl was out of the house she could hear her sister.

“This is gonna be so fun!” Wynonna said as they loaded up the car.

“Is it?” Waverly questioned as they slammed the trunk of the car. Wy rolled her eyes at her and made her way around the car to the driver side. 

“Don’t be like that, we’ve been planning go to on this trip since like your freshman year!” Once they got situated in the car Wynonna turned to her little sister in the passenger seat, “Babygirl listen, I know you aren’t too happy Nicole is coming but Xavier and I didn’t want you to have to feel like you’re third wheeling—and plus! She’s not coming up until tonight so that means we get first dibs on rooms and a couple hours to ourselves.” She caved in and gave her a smile. Wy was right; they’d been planning this forever, she wasn’t gonna let some girl ruin this.

A few hours later they pulled up to Xavier’s dad’s cabin. He was letting them stay up there for the first four days of christmas break. Waverly pulled on her big jacket, earmuffs, gloves, and a big scarf. She wasn’t really a fan of the cold, she had about five blankets on her bed at anypoint so all this was not her style but Wy had really wanted her to come so here she is. Once they got their bags in the house, she shrugged off her layers and took off up the stairs. 

“Dibs!” she yelled when she came across the room at the end of the hallway. The room wasn’t the biggest one(she left that one for Wy and Xavier) but it was enough for her; it had a queen size bed in the middle, a night stand on the right side, a lamp, and there was a dresser in the far right corner, right next to the closet. Then last but not least, to her right was a connected half bathroom. She went down the stairs and grabbed her stuff, she figured she’d unpack now rather than later. She put away all her clothes, put her toiletries in the bathroom, and plugged her phone into the wall. Once she put her empty bag in the closet, she looked around the room before moving and plopping face down on the bed. 

When she woke up later on she was confused, she didn’t even remember falling asleep. She groggily got out of bed and moved toward the dresser, she was cold. She slipped her shirt off and threw on a white sweater, left her leggings on, and threw on some fuzzy socks. She ran her hand through her hair as she walked down the stairs looking for the brunette .

“Wy?” she called from the bottom step, she heard some stuff from the kitchen and figured she was making something to eat (with the limited groceries they had at the moment). She moved into the kitchen just in time to see Nicole carrying in some grocery bags, “Oh.” 

“Hey,” Nicole breathed out a sigh as she set the bags down. Waverly couldn’t help but notice how good Nicole looked, she couldn’t deny the girls was attractive. Nicole was a solid five foot eleven with red hair cut to just above her shoulders, pale skin, and big brown eyes. 

“Hi,” Waverly stood in the doorway awkwardly as she replied.

“Um Xavier and Wy are coming, he forgot some stuff so they headed back in to town,” Nicole explained. They both stood there in silence, each waiting for the other one to break it.

“So is Shae coming up?” she asked and inwardly rolled her eyes, why did she bring her up?

“Uh no, Shae and I broke up a little while ago,” Nicole answered awkwardly.

“Oh, sorry.” Waverly said as she looked anywhere but at the taller redhead.

“No you’re not,” she heard Nicole mumble while she put up some milk and juice.

“What?”

“Waverly let’s not act like you liked her, I know you didn’t and I know that’s why our friendship went downhill so let’s just not pretend okay?” Nicole just looked at her for a moment before she continued putting away the food.

“Okay.” Waverly said before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.  
She moved to the living room this time really taking it in; there was a big maroon couch across from a tv, a couple matching chairs on the side, and a coffee table in the middle. There were pictures of Xavier’s family all over, especially on the mantle over the fireplace. It was overall a comfortable and homey place. 

––––

The next morning Waverly woke up cramping. She rolled on her side and put some pressure on her stomach, hoping to relieve the pain. After a couple moments of tense silence and waiting she felt better. She got up and jumped in the shower, then into something comfy before making her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and turned on some coffee, needing to be warmed up. 

Everyone else seemed to be asleep still, which wasn’t surprising. Wy and Xavier didn’t get back till late last night, something about a couple trees being down and them having to wait in town. Nicole had made herself scarce so she didn’t know what the girl did last night. She herself had made her way up to her own room at about midnight last night, watched some T.V then crashed.

When the coffee maker beeped, saying it was done, she poured herself a cup. She added some creamer in it and then moved over to the dining room table. She checked her messages and notifications while sipping on the drink. She just happened to look up when she noticed something in the tree line. She leaned closer to the window, swearing she saw red hair. Sure enough, Nicole came out of the brush; face red and limping. Waverly didn’t think twice before running out the back door and through the snow to the girl.

“Nicole!” she yelled as she ran, the tall girl sluggishly looked up. Waverly was at her side, putting her arm over her shoulder and taking some weight. She wouldn’t say she’s weak but it was hard getting the athlete into the house. Nicole kept slipping and stumbling due to her balance, but they finally got inside. She hadn't noticed how cold she was until they were back in the warmth of the house. She was still only wearing some leggings and a pull over. Once Nicole was sitting in the kitchen chair Waverly ran up the stairs and changed out of her wet clothes, on her way out of her room she stopped at Nicole’s room and grabbed some fresh things for her to wear. Once back to a still drowsy Nicole she threw the clothes at her. She stripped right there, Waverly having to immediately turn and avert her eyes. When she heard a quiet “you can look”, she turned around she saw the girl sitting back down in the chair, clothes in a pile at her feet. 

“Jesus Nicole, what happened?” Waverly stood (for once) over her with a questioning look on her face.

“I-I don’t know. One minute I’m walking then the next minute a car swerves and I’m having to dive out of the way. My foot got caught on something when I fell and it twisted,” she explained with a furrowed brow. Her hands were shaking and she looked paler than usual. Waverly poured her a cup of coffee; even if she didn’t drink, it would warm her hands up. When she handed her the cup though, she noticed just how cold Nicole was. 

“Jesus Christ,” she mumbled and rubbed her hands together while she walked to the closet under the stairs and started pulling tons of blankets out, “Nicole! Get to the couch!” she called and made her way to the living room. She was sitting on the far side of the couch, coffee cup still in hand. Waverly took the coffee cup from her then started piling the blankets on. Nicole had been quiet while all this happened, instead just looking at the smaller girl.

“Wait,” she had started walking away into the kitchen when she heard Nicole.

“What?” she whipped around and looked at her in question.

“You’re cold too,” 

“I’ll be fine, there is no telling how long you were outside, I was only out there for like two minutes.” she reasoned.

“Only two minutes yes, but two minutes with almost no protection from the cold,” Waverly opened her mouth to disagree but the redhead stopped her, “Just come warm up,” Waverly contemplated for a moment before rolling her eyes and moving back towards the couch. 

“Only because it’s easier to get warm with body heat,” she mumbled before slipping in next to the redhead. They awkwardly sat in silence for a bit before Nicole moved her arm around to the back of the couch and looked at her.

“You know, I never knew why you didn’t like Shae or me for that matter, whenever I asked your friends about it they would just shrug and avoid the question,” she was met with silence. Nicole rolled her eyes and situated herself before the other girl spoke up.

“You asked my friends?” she looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes I asked your friends, we went from being great friends to you actively ignoring me, I wanted to know why and what I could do to fix it.” Nicole laughed out. As she waited on a response she gave a small smile, Waverly internally scolded herself for immediately looking at her cute little dimple.

“Well from what I heard, it was you who stopped liking me, so I thought i’d just make it easier and make myself scarce,” Dom fiddled with the strings on one of the many quilts.

“Who said that?” Nicole’s hand fell below Waverly’s chin and tilted head up and looked her in the eyes as she spoke.

“Shae.”

“What? When?” Nicole looked genuinely confused as she questioned again.

“It was towards the end of summer. We were all over at Xavier’s and you being the best person possible were playing with Emma even though he didn’t want her around. You were splashing around and playing with all her little toys and I sat on the edge of the pool mesmerized. I’d always had a little crush on you,” she dipped her head and gave a big sigh before going on, “Shae was talking about how you guys’ relationship was starting to grow, then next thing I know Shae is talking to one of her friends about how you told her that you didn’t believe I liked girls and I just wanted attention. Two weeks later you guys were dating so I figured if she wasn’t lying about that, why would she lie about this?” She felt a tear slip out but she quickly moved her hand and wiped it away. Nicole just looked at her, not moving.

Waverly quickly got out from under the blankets and all but ran up the stairs, hearing Nicole call after her. She made it almost to her room before she bumped into someone, it was Wynonna.

“Hey babygirl,” Wynonna was the best sister. She was a year older than her so by the time Waverly came into school everyone knew her sister. Wynonna had a reputation and was not scared to beat up anyone, so when Waverly came to school, she already had someone looking out for her.

“Hey” she sniffled out.

“What’s wrong?” Wynonna asked worriedly as she stepped a little closer and rubbed her hand up and down her arm in a comforting motion.

“I-” she didn’t get a word out before she shook her head and the tears in her eyes started overflowing.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Wy pulled the shorter girl into a hug before leading the way to the room.

 

––––

“So you like Nic,” was the first thing that came out of Wynonna’s mouth after she told her everything.

“Yep, and for a while now too,” Waverly laid on the bed with her head in Wy’s lap as she played with her hair. 

“Why aren’t you acting on it?” 

“Because I’m scared, Nicole didn’t say that those things were a lie,” she sat up and looked at Wy, who just rolled her eyes.

“Nicole is kind of infatuated with you, she could never say those things about you babygirl, come on now use that big brain of yours!” 

“What? No she’s not,” she made a face and laughed out, meanwhile the older sister was still stoic.

“When you stopped texting her little cute dog pictures, she asked if you were okay; when you stopped sending her silly pictures on snapchat, I swear to God she came to me almost in tears. I’m pretty sure she’s felt the same way, for about the same amount of time as you have, if not longer.” Wynonna gave her shoulder a tight squeeze and a knowing look before getting up off the bed. She opened the door just in time to see Nicole standing there, hand up as if she was about to knock. She looked back at Waverly, gave her a wink, then scampered off down the hall to her boyfriend.

“Hey Waves,” was all Nicole said as she leaned against the doorframe.

“Hi,” Waverly answered and moved off the bed to stand with her. She noticed Nicole putting most her weight on her left leg, her other one slightly raised off the floor. “Do you wanna sit?”

“No, if I sit and get too comfortable I won’t be able to do this.” Nicole answered.

“Do what?”

“Tell you how I feel,” the redhead wrung her hands together in front of her as she spoke, which Waverly picked up on.

“Oh,”

“Yeah, so i’m just gonna say it; I like you Waves, I like you a lot. I’ve liked you since basically the day I met you, but you never showed any interest so I was happy being in the friendzone. When we stopped hanging out I felt like I’d done something wrong. I tried talking to everybody about what happened but no one seemed to know; I thought maybe you’d figured out how hopelessly I’d fallen for you and got weirded out, so I let you have your space.” She paused and licked her lips, looking as if she didn’t know what to say. “I got with Shae because I thought she would be a simple fix, but it didn’t help. It didn’t help because when I thought about holding hands, going on dates, and kissing? All I could picture was you. I pictured your cute bangs, your beautiful hazel eyes, your pout that is absolutely irresistible, and your smile that lights up the room. So no, I could never think those things about you, or anyone else for that matter, but especially not you.” Waverly was speechless. She’d never known Nicole felt that way, just like Nicole never knew how she felt.

“Nicole listen-”

“I have more to say, its like now that the dam is broke all these words just need to come out,” before Nicole could go on though Waverly moved forward and stopped her.

“We can talk anytime, right now I need you to kiss me.” 

“I can do that,” Nicole smiled before closing the small gap between them and connecting their lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think I was gonna go on with another chapter but I couldn’t stop myself from writing this. So here we are with the second chapter of the story, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own :)

After an amazing weekend in the cabin, they were now back to reality. Nicole didn’t even try to hide the fact that she was sad they were leaving. Waverly went to roll out of bed only to be tugged back in by Nicole’s strong arm around her waist. She laughed and let herself be pulled back in.  


“Nic,” Waverly turned and faced the girl with a faux frown.

“What?” she asked innocently. She was giving her a dimpled grin and looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

“We need to get up and pack our stuff,” Waverly sighed and looked down at the redhead, even though she herself laid back down and got comfortable on Nicole’s chest. The older girl moved her hand up to the brunettes hair and combed her hair through the messy waves.

“I don’t want to go back, I wanna spend the rest of break here with you,” she commented after a beat of silence.

“If only,” was all that Waverly could say in reply. If she was honest, that sounded absolutely wonderful. Waverly took that time to sit up and finally separate herself from the bed and the girl, “i’m gonna go get packed,” she commented as she got up.

“Well I’m pretty much packed up already, to bed honest I never really unpacked,” the girl laying in the bed laughed.

“Yeah, I noticed that,” Waverly gave her a small smile before closing the door behind her and heading back to her room. As she got back to her room and looked at the messed up bed and thrown about clothes, all she could think about was the past three days.

They had created their own little bubble; of security, of laughter, and happiness. They had talked and talked for hours on end, only to be stopped when one of them fell asleep(okay yes, her). They cuddled in their beds and watched Christmas movies—for some reason Nicole considered Die Hard a Christmas classic. They even had a little double date with Wynonna and Dolls on their last night; the night consisted of Wynonna drinking a LOT of eggnog and making fun of the two girls while Dolls just watched her adoringly. So it was Waverly’s heaven, with her hand in Nicole’s hand while her sister laughed so hard she snorted. Waverly always loved seeing Wynonna so light hearted because the days like those were very few. 

Before they all headed off to bed Nicole, Dolls, and herself cleaned up; Wynonna had drunkenly made her way up to her room. They all joked around as they picked up trash and dishes; Dolls soon telling them good night, leving the two.

“I’ll walk you to your room,” Nicole intertwined her fingers with the shorter girl who followed behind her up the stairs like a puppy. They made it to her door in less than thirty seconds, which was way too quick for Waverly. 

“Wanna come in?” Waverly bit her lip and looked up at the girl.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, we’ve both been drinking…” Nicole trailed off while she rubbed at the back of her neck.

“Nic, I just want to sleep—well maybe cuddle,” Waverly shrugged with a smile.

“Okay,” Nicole mirrored her and moved in the room behind Waverly.

Waverly came out of her own mind with a smile on her face. She looked around at clothes and gave a sigh before starting to pack, they were leaving in a coupe hours.

—————

Waverly woke with a start, there was knocking on her door—more like pounding. She checked the time on her phone and read a quarter past nine. She groaned into her pillow before closing her eyes, she wanted to just go back to sleep. Since they’d got back last night she’d been cramping and bleeding like nobody’s business. Hearing the knocking again, she figured whoever this person was wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. She groaned before sliding out of bed. She slid on her robe and her house shoes before walking down the stairs, she guessed Wynonna had left. 

“Who the hell-” she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Nicole standing there with a bag from the general store and a sad smile on her face. 

“Wynonna told me you weren’t feeling good,” Nicole explained. Waverly was still so shocked the girl was here she didn’t know what to do, “can Income in?” she asked.

“Oh yeah,” she sidestepped and let the girl in. she slipped past her, stopping when she was beside her to lean forward and kiss her temple. 

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Nicole said as she set the bag down,

“No don’t be, especially if there’s something in there to help me feel better in there,” she laughed out and wrapped the fluffy robe tighter around her. Nicole started pulling the contents of the bag out: pads, tampons, a couple romcoms, and even some chocolate. “Oh my god you’re amazing,” Waverly all but cried as she moved forward and gave the girl a hug, it was such a thoughtful gift.

“I know this time of the month can be very painful so I can do whatever you need; if you want to be alone, i’ll leave these and go but if you want cuddling and a movie marathon, i’m here.” she tucked a strand of Waverly’s hair behind her hair and gave the girl a dimpled grin.

“I definitely want you here Nic, do you mind coming up to my room and laying down for a bit?” Nicole moved forward and cupped the younger girl’s cheeks, kissing her forehead.

“No, I don’t mind baby,” Waverly gave a big smile and grabbed Nicole’s hand, heading up to the stairs. Once in the room, Nicole kicked her shoes off before sliding into the brunette’s bed. As soon she was settled onto her side, Waverly backed up into her space. She girl laughed to herself but put her arm over the smaller girls torse, pulling her closer. Nicole leaned forward and gave the girl a quick kiss before readjusting and getting comfortable, “sleep tight babe.”

Waverly woke up a little while later, the other still sleeping soundly under to her. She looked up from her position on the older girls chest, smiling to herself at the situation. A week ago—hell four days ago—she thought Nicole hated her, now look where she is; laying in bed sleeping with her just after she brought her a period care package. It’s crazy how quick things change. 

She slowly moved out of bed and moved to the bathroom. After doing her business she headed down the stairs. She made it to the kitchen, finally putting up the stuff that Nicole brought. She couldn’t help but smile as she went through the bag again, she couldn’t think of something sweeter than this. She moved around the kitchen and got the ingredients out for some pancakes. 

She was about done making their breakfast when Nicole came walking into the kitchen; she had bed hair, her tank top was raised a little due to her stretching, and her sweat pants hang low on her hips where Waverly could see the top of Tommy Hilfiger boxers peeking out. She somehow managed to look sexy and cute all at the same time. She took a second to look around at the ingredients before moving behind the shorter girl and wrapping her arms around her midsection. 

“Hey baby,” she leaned forward and kissed the girls cheek, “you feeling better?” she looked at her.

 

“Yeah I am feeling better right now but it always come in waves so ask me in five minutes and I might have a new answer,” she chuckled as she leaned back into the girl.

“You know I was planning on making you breakfast, you’re the one who needs it, not me.” Nicole commented. She unwrapped her arms from around Waverly and moved to lean against the counter next to the refrigerator. Waverly felt the other girl’s eyes on her as she turned back to the stove and flipped the last pancake to the plate.

“Nic, I can make pancakes for you after you coming over here all sweet like, also I realized I didn’t thank you this morning. Thank you for bringing the care package and being super sweet,” she turned around and stepped between Nicole’s legs, leaning up and giving her a kiss. The girl reacted immediately, one of her hands moving from her side to cup Waverly’s jaw and deepening the kiss. 

Waverly didn’t like kissing that much; she had only ever kissed a couple people at parties and then her ex boyfriend James “Champ” Hardy. Kissing him always felt like a chore, never being able to actually enjoy it. She’d kissed guys at parties and she even kissed Beth Gardner a few times, but those were all boring and not memorable; one thing was for sure, kissing Nicole was memorable. She saw fireworks, she felt butterflies in her stomach, her heartbeat kicked into overdrive and she couldn’t catch her breath. 

She could definitely see the appeal of kissing now.

When they finally broke apart for air Nicole leaned forward and kissed at her neck, leading up to under her jaw. “Nic-“ Waverly said breathlessly, lightly pushed her away then looked her in the eye. “I wasn’t done thanking you,” she giggled as she moved a hand to her lips.

“I thought you were hanking me? Because if so, it’s how I want to be thanked,” Nicole joked. Waverly blushed and looked down, “for real though, it was no problem, I wanted to do something nice for you, prove I’m somewhat worthy.”

“Worthy of what?” Waverly asked in confusion.

“Of you,” 

“Oh stop, I am so lucky to have YOU honestly. Not a lot of people are willing to just say how their feeling like you did,” Waverly reminded her, “not all are willing to be with someone who’s new to a lot of things either so I’m confused on where you think you’re not worthy. If anything I should be worried about you realizing how much of a loser I am and leaving!” Waverly laughed. Nicole leaned down and captured the girls lips in a quick kiss in response before moving over to the pancakes.

Nicole picked one of the two plates then grabbed the peanut butter from the cabinet. Waverly mumbled a “gross” from behind the girl, giving her a teasing smirk when she side eyed her. She picked strawberry and banana slices to go along with her pancakes, adding only a little bit of syrup. Meanwhile Nicole went with peanut butter and banana pancakes covered in syrup. 

“Peanut butter on pancakes? That looks so gross,” Waverly commented as they sat down at the table. 

“It honestly will change your life,” Nicole answered with a cheeky grin, she had just put food in her mouth so she had big cheeks and honestly Waverly thinks she’s never seen anything more cute. They ate in comfortable silence, the only sound being the clinking of their forks hitting their plates. Nicole jumped up and got them both a small cup of milk to help wash down their last few bites. 

“Now Waves, I’m being serious; this will change your life so are you sure you don’t want to try it?” Nicole held a peanut butter pancake with a banana slice on top of it. She contemplated it for a minute before moving to hold her hair back as she leaned across the table. She took the bite slowly then sat back down in her seat. Upon swallowing it Nicole looked at her expectantly, “and? Did you like it?”

“Well…” she trailed off, just looking back at the girl across from her, “it was pretty good,” she laughed.

“I told you! I told you not to knock it before you tried it,” 

“No you didn’t!” Waverly exclaimed.

“Well I thought it so hm,” she gave a little roll of her eyes.  
“Oh you have a little something,” Waverly pointed to the corner of her own mouth, to show Nicole.

“Oh god,” Nicole immediately tried wiping at her mouth, “did I get it?”

“Let me get it,” Waverly moved around the kitchen table to the other girls side; she brushed her thumb on the spot where the crumbs were. They came off almost immediately but they just kept staring into each other’s eyes until Waverly leaned down and connected their lips. 

“Baby as much as I would love to do this right now, my neck is at an awkward position,” Nicole chuckled awkwardly. Waverly blushed as she pulled away.

“Right,” 

“I didn’t say I wanted to stop, we can always go back to your room and watch some movies and stuff,” Nicole smirked at the blushing girl.

“Okay,” she turned on her heel and all but run up the stairs. She heard a faint ‘cheater’ from below then the sound of feet coming up the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment(maybe if you want)and maybe some kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some Kudos and comments please <3


End file.
